Hundir a la Flota
by animex12345
Summary: Para poder vencer a Uryu Minene debes tener mucha suerte... y Masumi Nishijima no es una opción


Bueno primeramente Mirai Nikki le pertenece a Sakae Esuno-sama

* * *

Resumen: para poder vencer a Minene Uryu debes tener mucha suerte... y Nishijima no es una opción

* * *

...

Nishijima: Minene,No me ignores-La persigue-  
Minene: -Camina más rápido-.¡Tan sólo déjame!  
N: Pero deberías al menos considerárlo-La coje del brazo impidiéndola seguir caminándo-  
M: ¿Considerar el qué?  
N: ¡Ya sabes!-Se la acerca dejándo poco espacio entre sus caras-Un hijo  
M: ¿D-de qué hablas? -Le aleja sonrojada-. ¡Ni lo pienses!  
N: Eso dijistes sobre el matrimonio-Sonrisa tonta-Estás muy linda sonrojada  
M: ¡Pero son cosas muy distintas...y callate,imbécil!  
N: No son tan distintas...Solo déjate llevar..-La sonrie-  
M: ¡¿Cómo que no son tan distintas!? -Se cruza de brazos-.¡Son muy diferentes!  
N: Para mi, no-Se pone serio-Eso indicará que te has unido a mí en cuerpo y alma-Vuelve a sonreírla-Y eso solo quiero hacerlo con la persona que de verdad amo.  
M: ¿Para qué coño sirve entonces el matrimonio,eeh? -Frunce el ceño-.  
N: Eso es para unirte conmigo en alma-La agarra de las manos, con su típica sonrisa tonta-  
M: ¡No pienso tener un hijo,y no se habla mas!  
N: Venga~-Pone la pose que le puso ella a él para que la liberáse e ir al baño-.  
M: -Arquea las cejas y le esa pose...y un NO es un NO estricto.  
N: -Se pone derecho quitándo la pose con la que había perdido toda la dignidad que le quedaba-  
M: Mucho mejor...  
N: -Se tropieza y cae sobre ella-  
M: ...¿Cómo coñ-...?,No preguntaré...y...¿me devuelves mi pecho? -Apretuja los dientes enfada'-  
N: NO,Dame un hijo y te lo devuelvo.  
M: ...¿Sabes dónde justo debajo tengo la pierna? -Le sonríe-  
N: -Pone mueca de dolor al imaginarse el golpe y se levanta-Ay...  
M: Mucho mejor...-Arquea las cejas mirandole y se levanta-  
N: -Se pone serio y la mira-¿No te puedo convencer?-La mira, ya dejándo las coñas-  
M: -Le mira sonrí .-Sigue con la sonrisa-.  
N: -Se gira y mira una mesa, se apoya en ella con pose sersi-¿Ni aunque te regale todas las armas que hayan?  
Eso para Minene era un golpe duro y él lo sabía.  
M: -Pone mala cara y piensa durante un par de .-Severa-.  
N: Tengo todo tipo de explosivos, incluso una versión mejorada de la TNT  
M: ...Uhm...me quedaré embarazada si consigues ganarme en el hunde la nave -sonríe-.  
N: De acuerdo-La tiénde la mano amigablemente-Venga, juguemos, tengo el juego allí  
M: te deseo suerte...-Se sienta en la silla-.  
N: -Se sienta en la otra montándo el tablero-Venga, suerte-La sonríe super adastygtdfuwei-mente-  
M: -Sonríe y monta su tablero-.  
N: -La mira a los ojos seriamente-Jum..-No acierta el lugar de la nave que buscaba, pero veía nerviosa a Minene, tal vez a la izquierda o a la derecha de ahí...-  
M: -Le mira suspirando de alivio-...¿A3?...  
N: -Cara de "¡FUCK THAT SHIT!"-e...jejeje..Si-Le habías dado a una de mis naves grandes-¿C4?  
M: -Sigue con la misma expresión-...Uhm...-Quita una de sus naves grandes resignada-...B5  
N: ...-Respira hondo y quita una de sus naves pequeñas-¿B2?  
M: ¡URG!...-Quita otra de sus naves grandes-. B2  
N: -Se queda con expresión resignada, pero no quita ninguna nave-¿C3?  
M: -Sonríe-.¿C5? -Se apoya en su mano-  
N: -Quita esa cara y quita otra nave pequeña-Qué linda...-La sonríe-Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos  
M: -Se sonroja-.¿A-a que viene eso?,¡Venga di un puto número ya!  
N: -Ríe-A5  
M: Serás hijo de...-Quita una nave pequeña-.A2  
N: -Pone cara de enfado y Hace el amago de quitar una pieza, sonríe y no quita ninguna-C1  
M: -Apretuja los dientes-.B3.  
N: No das ni una, cariño-La sonríe-C2  
M: -Quita una nave pequeñ es por qué te estoy dando ventaja...Tsé...B4  
N: -Río-Lo dicho, ni una. B3  
M: -Suspira y quita otra-.C1.  
N: -Se empieza a descojonar solo-Aish...¿Te quieres rendir?Aún me queda ti 2..-Ríe-A4  
M: -Suspira de Alivio-. ,no te dejaré ganar.-Dice ás cayendo.  
N: -Le sale una risilla-C2  
M: C3.  
N: ¡OH POR DIOS, MILAGRO DE CHU*K NORR*S![Aquí no queriamos hacer Copyright]-Ríe y quita una nave grande-C5  
M: No me gusta este juego...pensaba que era más buena...-quita una nave pequeña-.B1  
N: (Me está empezándo a coger)-Piensa poniéndo mala cara  
y quitándo una nave pequeña-B5  
M: -Suspira-.A5-  
N: -La sonríe y quita otra-B4  
M: -Sonríe-.A1  
N: -A2  
M: C4  
N: -Seriote-A3  
M: C2  
N: ¡ESTE JUEGO ESTÁ AMAÑADO!-Golpea la mesa con los puños, al verse perdiéndo-  
M: No esta amañado.-Sonrí un juego de suerte,¿no? -Sonríe de oreja a oreja-  
N: -Conserva la compostura-No hemos dicho nada de violaciones, ¿no?-La sonríe-  
M: ...-Agarra su mó .  
N: -Le quita el móvil rápidamente y la acorrala-  
M: -Patada en las pelotas en 3...2...1...-  
N: ¡ME CAGO EN TU PUTA VIDA...!-Grita de dolor-¡AHORA NI HIJOS NI POLLAS, QUE SEGURO QUE ME HAS VUELTO ESTÉRIL!  
M: Pues mejor -Sonríe y se aleja saliendo de su "acorralamiento"-  
N: -Se tranquiliza.-Apuntes, no volver a intentar violar a Uryuu Minene, si no querer volverse estéril...  
M: Buen chico,que no se te olvide  
N: Vale, "cariño" e.e -Mosqueado-  
M: ¿No te habrás enfadado por todo esto?  
N: -Frunce el ceño-  
M: -Se encoge de hombros y se va a por un vaso de agua?-  
N: -Se la queda mirando-A pesar de todas las putadas que me haga, de todas las veces que me deje estéril, que me ignore, que me gane y me lo restriegue, la seguiré queriendo, lo que hemos pasado no me lo quita nadie.-Suspira y va con ella a la cocina-  
Se quedaron toda la noche charla que te charla, y al final, se puede decir que Nishijima consiguió lo que quería

FIN

* * *

Bueno primeramente si tiene alguna falta me lo hacen saber... gracias todos lo que lo leyeron dejen reviews. Saludos

Animex12345 fuera


End file.
